The Hale Sisters
by Victorie Evans
Summary: Third year starts for Victorie, Lily, and Vyvyan at Hogwarts. They are thrust into love, betrayal, truth, lies, family, and glowing skin! Will they survive? Takes place in third book.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello my dear children!

Audience:….

Me: I had an urge to write a Harry Potter fan fiction. I've been telling E.V. (OTHER BEST FRIEND) and Emmy-Lee (recall from my other author's notes, yes them.) that I wanted to write one for a while now. Let's see how it does, and maybe I continue. Oh, and I might be away from my Bleach fanfic for awhile. I have writer's block on that story, and my Narnia fanfic will be updated my next Sunday. And grave news for those who personally know me. Family life starts this coming Tuesday. Bleh!

Alistair: Heh, Heh. That must suck for you. (Yes Emmy- Lee owns him too. He's my brother)

Me: Heh, Heh. I know where you live. *holds a knife up*

Alistair: *gulp* Yeah I'm…gonna go that way… bye *runs in random direction*

Emmy-Lee: Run, run, run, as fast a you can… your gonna die.

Me: *sweat-drop* really, was that totally necessary. I mean he is your boyfriend. (He's based off of her real boyfriend, who will suffer if he breaks her heart. I HOPE YOU'RE READING THIS, BOY!)

Emmy-Lee: Yes it was necessary. I was bored. *twirls knife that she stole from me*

Me: Anyways, I don't own anything except my OCs; actually, I only own one of them. Emmy-Lee and E.V. own the other two. *looks at best friends*you girls know who owns who. Now Let us begin!

Chapter 1 meeting the girls

It was one of those days when nothing goes right for me. I was running late to potions, because Lily, my friend and adopted sister (AN: familiar, right Emmy!) didn't wake me up on time, and Vyvyan, our other friend and Lily's real sister, my adopted one, (AN: E.V. THIS IS FOR YOU) stole my good shoes for the day. So yes, I'm running through the dungeons, barefooted, late to potions. What a wonderful way to start the day.

"Miss Hale, how nice of you to join us. Ten points, Gryffindor." Snape sneers as I rush to my seat next to Vyvyan. She just happens to be the best at potions. Even Hermione is jealous. I personally think she even enjoys Snape, even though he hates her Gryffindor awesomeness.

I began to work on the potion that was written on the board. It wasn't that complicated. When I was finished, I was satisfied with the results, until Ron, being the asshat he was, knocked over my creation while walking by. It spilled everywhere, everything in its path emanating light off of it.

"Ronald Weasley! Look what you did!" I shrieked, causing Gryffindor to lose ten more points. I grabbed my belongings, and marched to Madam Pomfrey, so she could stop my glowy-ness. Ron, Lily, and Vyvyan ran to keep up with me. They were glowing different colors too. Lily was blue, Vyvyan was red, and Ron was, oddly enough, glowing the color of his horrid hair. I looked at my palms, they were glowing a calming green.

When we reached the hospital wing, we were rushed to beds, the potions name slipping our minds. Madam Pomfrey had to march down to the dungeons and ask for the name herself, since we were 'hopeless children' as she put it.

"I like glowing. It makes me feel special." Lily says, trying to break the silence. Ron gave here a confused look, Vyvyan glared at her.

"Oh, but you're already very special, a very special snowflake!" I tease her. She glares at me, but Vyvyan laughs, her milk chocolate eyes glowing with satisfaction and joy. Thirty minutes had passed, and Madam Pomfrey still was not back, but the light coming from our skin and hair was fading.

Ron was the first to return to normal, and he ran to the next class, probably scared of my gang. We sat in silence for another good ten minutes, our bodies still glowing at the same rate. "This is hell." Vyvyan moans, falling back in misery on the cot.

"At least we got to skip Trelawney's horrid class." I mutter, trying in vain to cheer her up. "We're going to miss Lupin's class at this rate. He's the only good teacher this year!" She yells, so I can hear. "Why don't we just leave for his class, glowing like aliens or not?" Lily suggests. Vyvyan shoots ups, and I turn to look at her. "Lil, you're a genius!" I scream, tackling her from the bed. She screams bloody murder as we fall down to the floor. I sit up, looking at my short friend; her crimson pixie cut hair going everywhere from my attack. I apologize, and help her up, moving my dark mane from my face. "What do you say, Vy? Skip poking and prodding from and old raisin, to go to our dear teacher's class?" I ask, my gray eyes connecting with her dark, heavily-lined, eyes. She smiles and nods, not one for words.

It was almost time for Defense Against the Dark Arts, when Madam Pomfrey rushes in, with four bottles in her hands. "Where did Mr. Weasley go?" she asks.

"He turned back to normal, which isn't much." Vyvyan replies coolly. Madam Pomfrey nods, and then shoves the bottles of liquid down our throats. We immediately change back to our normal, pale complexions. I grabbed my books, and ran to DADA with my adopted family. We had reached class right before it started. I paused in the doorway, trying to catch my breath, the other third years staring at me. I was the first to arrive out of the three of us. I was about to walk through the door, when I went crashing to the ground. I sit up, and see Lily looking sheepishly at me, her green eyes gleaming in the light. "Lilith Evangeline Hale, you better watch your back." I growled, smiling my evil smile I preserve for moments like this. If I thought Lily was pale before, she was as sure as hell pale now. She scrambled up and ran to Vyvyan, who would protect her younger fraternal twin no matter the death sentence, even from me, and I have a record of breaking others to the point of them screaming for mercy, usually our older brother, Jonathan, who was in his last year in Hogwarts.

I pushed myself up and took my seat, fuming from the bruises now forming on my back. Lupin walks in and class starts. We start talking about who knows what. Even though this is my favorite class, it doesn't mean I pay attention. I instead use this time to sketch. I start with a Hungarian Horntail Dragon, spewing fire at a massive boulder.

"Miss Hale," Lupin says, breaking my concentration on the sketch, I had started drawing a person behind the boulder. I turn to see the whole class gone. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Lupin asks me. "No sir, I was just drawing." I answer honestly, knowing he wouldn't bust me for this.

Lupin smiles and walks over to me. "May I see this drawing of yours?" he asks. I hand over my unfinished sketch to him. He studies it intently. "Who is the person behind the boulder?" He asks, pointing to person with no face. (AN: SLENDY-MAN. jk)

"I don't know sir, but I have a feeling I know him, if you know what I mean?" I answer as best I can. "I don't know what you mean, but I do know you need to pay more attention to class. Have a wonderful day, Miss Hale." Crap. Busted.

Lupin hands me my drawing, and I run straight through the door, bumping into some one, and falling, once again. I look up to see a stunned Harry Potter, looking down on me. "Sorry, I didn't where I going Harry." I say, smiling up at him. He holds out his hand, helping me up. I take it, standing straight, and brushing invisible dirt off of me. I look back at Harry, who happens to be a good inch or two taller than me. "It's okay; I didn't look at where I was going either. Why did you run out like of there like its on fire?" he asks. I chuckle, getting an idea for a prank I had to give the Weasley twins. "I was busted for drawing again. Why are you coming back?" I reply, waving my sketch in front of his face.

"Extra credit," is all he says, before steeping around me, and into the classroom. "See you in the common room!" I yell behind me, at my friend before I head there myself. Something about him and this picture seem odd.

Aha! I have completed a good chapter for once! Victory! Please tell me what you have thought about it, or just write you are thinking of right now, like cabbages, or something, your choice. I love you my children, GOOD NIGHT!(Or good day, or good morning. Whatever time you read this.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except The Hale Sisters.

AN: I love you all. Who saw the Harry Potter part 2? I know I haven't. I'm goings next Thursday!(yes I did purposely spell going like that)

Emmy-Lee: How does it feel to be single? Good, right? Enjoy it while you've got it! Tell Jordan I said to stop being mean and it is only my right to call your male drawings feminine! Love ya like purple!

Vyvyan: Just letting you know I lurv you!

Readers: I love you too!

Chapter 2

I hurried into the Gryffindor common room, blushing mad. I know what you slack jawed pervs are thinking, and no! It is not because of Harry bloody Potter! It was worse! I had caught Jon in the corridor with some slut! Bloody horrible sight! My eyes are burning!

"Victorie~" sang Lily, as she dragged Vyvyan over to where I was standing. "Why're you blushin'~" she asked, still in the sing-song voice.

I cleared my throat, trying to find my voice before I said, "I just caught brother dearest snogging mystery girl in the halls." Their faces were priceless. "What did she look like?" Vy inquired.

"Well," I began, moving a dark strand out of my gray eyes, " I couldn't see her face, for obvious reasons, but her hair was a pretty brown, and it would've been straight, if Jon's hands weren't in it."

Vyvyan sighed in annoyance, knowing my description fit a bunch of cows, I mean girls…cows.

"Changing subjects…. What did Lupin assign for homework? I was drawing again." The girls gave me looks, knowing I couldn't help but draw, but still…

"I think it was six inches for review on the chapter we've been studying. I would check with Hermione on that one." Lily answers, trying to recall the assignment given to us just minutes ago. "Get the other assignments we missed because of Ronald, too." Vyvyan orders, trying to be the older sibling, if only by a few months, or in Lily's case, a few minutes. I groan, not wanting to do homework, child abuse really.

"How 'boat you go get the bloody torture devices that are still legal, and I stay with darling Lilith, because, knowing her, she'll have blown the common room up faster than you can say 'Hippogriff'." I exaggerate, knowing full well that I almost blew up the common room in first year, not her.

"Hey! That was you!" Lily exclaims, only proving Snape should never let me near anything highly explosive.

"Then you'll watch me!" I yell, not wanting to go near Hermione for personal reasons Q.E.D, she knows who my biological father is. She only just figured it out, but still only the professors, the sorting hat (for unknown reasons), and I'm supposed to really know. Not even my adoptive family knows.

Vyvyan grumbles, and stomps over to the bushy-haired girl, asking for the assignments. Just as she left, Jonathan walks in, lips swollen. "Pig!" I yell, pointing at the brown eyed, red-haired seventeen year old boy.

"What did I do this time!" He screams at me.

"Scarred me for life in the corridors, that's what you did." I huff, crossing my arms over my chest. Seeing Jon's blush told me he heard what I said.

"Now I want that homework done mister! And no more snogging in the halls unless you've shown me the completed work!" Lily orders, imitating mother perfectly. I giggle at her antics, until I see the look in her eye, saying she was _not_ joking around. I watch Jon steal a glance at Vyvyan, who was watching us near Hermione, at the tables. She mouthed,_ run_ before turning back the task she was sent there for.

Jon happily took his little sister's advice, and ran for the hills, or rather, the dorms. Vy quickly made her way over to us again, with the assignments scribbled on a piece of parchment. "Bloody coward our _older_ brother is. 'Watch over your sisters' mum says, and he can't watch his own hide from being burned by his _younger_ sisters." I grumble to Lily, who just starts giggling.

"We need to get started on the assignments. Snape wants his tomorrow, so I would get started on that one first… The others are due this coming Friday, so we have four more days on those." Vyvyan says, breaking the brother-bashing mood.

"I can't believe you just broke the brother-bashing mood." I pout, making all of us giggle.

"So the reason you need these assignments, besides the obvious glowing skin, was because you were drawing…again?" Lily asks, getting back to the root of our problems.

I nod. "Do you think this drawing will come true, like the two from over summer about the train and Sirius Black escaping?" Lily also asks in a hushed tone, not wanting anyone to hear this conversation.

"If it does, it'll be a long ways away from now, like…maybe a year or two?" I answer, feeling in my gut that it wouldn't happen for a while.

My drawings usually tell what will happen in the future, but never when. I could probably teach Divination better than Trelawney.

Suddenly I have the urge to draw again. "Guys." I say warningly, knowing that would get me my ink, quill and parchment.

The next thing I know, I'm drawing the Quidditch pitch, and black blobs sweeping across the sky. The gray clouds were pouring sheets of rain. In my vision I saw red and gold flying around black and yellow. I felt this would be near in the future. The one thing in my vision that caught my attention was the red and gold blob falling from the sky.

"Get Fred or George," I tell Lily. She nods and runs to find them. "Alert either McGonagall or Dumbledore that I had a vision again." I tell Vyvyan. She runs to find the only other people that knew of my ability, other than my family. Lily returns quickly, dragging the Weasley twins with her. "Thanks Lil," I whisper before turning to the trouble makers.

"I need to know when the next Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff is."

"Next-" starts Fred.

"Game," Finishes George.

"I need to know when that is, too," I tell them, ready to hit them both upside their heads.

"This Saturday," They say in unison. I growl and slam my hand on the table. "Dammit, not good!" I look back to the twins, and motion for them to come closer, in which they obliged in. I quickly whacked them upside their heads.

"For not being able to get away with the prank, and for being difficult," I explain. They had gotten caught, trying to pull a prank on Snape, which Lily, Vyvyan, and I gave them thorough instructions on how _not_ to get caught. _Boys_. They left, rubbing their heads, and Vyvyan ran in. "Dumbledore wants you to bring the drawing to his office," She whispers in my ear. I stumble out of the chair I was occupying, snatched the drawing off the table, and ran out of the portrait, straight to the headmaster's office. I gave the password to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, and climbed the stairs. The door opened silently, letting me in.

"Good evening, Miss Hale." Dumbledore merrily greets. I nod and smile.

"Good evening, Professor."

"I believe you are here because of a drawing." He states, rising out of his chair behind the desk and striding around the room until he was in front of one of the many bookshelves.

"Yes sir, but I feel this one will prove itself to be true this weekend, at the Quidditch game." I whisper, handing him the drawing.

"Then we will have to be on our guard then. Good night Miss Hale." Dumbledore answered before sweeping across the room and out the door, leaving me there in shock.

I quickly closed my mouth and ran back to the common room. Nothing could be until Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for my tardiness.

I don't own Harry Potter, Wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter 3

It was Saturday, The Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was about to start. The wind was howling in our ears as my sisters and I sat down in the drenched stands. We were soaked from head to toe, nothing saving us from the storm that was brewing up. I wondered why the game wasn't just cancelled for such bad weather.

The wind speed picked up and I tightened my scarlet and gold scarf around my neck just a bit, trying to fight against the cold unsuccessfully. The two teams finally came out onto the field and the bludgers, quaffle, and snitch were released, and the match began. The game went tirelessly as our team scored some, and Hufflepuff's team scored some.

My eyes flicked around the field, watching each of our members warily. Suddenly, a flash of lightning shot through the sky, bringing my attention on two Quidditch players shooting up into the storm clouds, chasing the snitch.

Another flash of lightning shot through the sky, and the boys were out of my eye sight, in the clouds above the field. As if someone wasn't done taunting me, a feeling of dread and emptiness spread through every inch of my body, and I started shivering. A seemingly frozen Cedric fell from the clouds before suddenly jerking up and flying his broomstick around the field, catching sight of the snitch again. He caught it just as Harry fell towards the ground, his broomstick no where to been seen. Everyone stood to get a better look as Dumbledore quickly cast a spell that slowed Harry down enough to not die from the collision into the field.

I sank back down in shock and relief. In shock because I didn't know Harry was going to be the one in my drawing and in relief because he didn't die, at least I hoped not.

I sat in the common room alone; everyone else was either down in the infirmary waiting or in the dorms or whatnot. It was odd seeing the common room deserted, but I found it very peaceful. I pulled out my picture of a dragon from DADA a few days ago. It was still incomplete, lacking color and a face on the faceless boy. I grabbed my colored pencils that I charmed to always stay sharp from my bag, which they never left unless I used them. Most things didn't really need to be colored, just the boy and the dragon.

The dragon was a nasty color, but the flames shooting out of its mouth were vibrant. The boy was wearing a black cloak and a red shirt was peeking out of the top. He wore glasses and had shaggy hair.

My eyes widened. I knew who I was drawing, and I knew if I told anyone that nothing would be done about it. The portrait door quickly swung open, revealing most of the Quidditch team, with the exception of Harry and Oliver, who was already upstairs in the boys' dorm, most likely trying to kill himself.

"'Ello dearest Torie," two voices greeted simultaneously. I rolled my eyes, quickly hiding the completed drawing in my bags with my colored pencils.

"Fred, George," I replied. "How is he?" I ask barely in a whisper.

"Never better," one answered.

"I can't say the same about his broom," the other added.

"The Whomping Willow really did beat it up."

"He was upset his broom was ruined,"

"We thought he was going to burst into tears,"

"Well TweedleDee and Dum, that was his first broom, and he's had good memories on it," I explained to the twins, hoping they would shut up for they were giving me a headache. They shrugged and bounded up the stairs and into the boys' dorms. I sighed and slumped down into the chair I was in. I was too young for this to be happening to me.

The portrait door swung open once again, revealing the Golden Trio. We were good friends, and I had to admit I had my eye on one of them, and it definitely wasn't Ron or Hermione. Yes I had a crush on Harry, but you can't blame me, he was kind and brave and handsome, and had some sort of brain, at least more than Ron. They stopped their conversation and greeted me. I smiled and waved them over to join me.

As soon as they looked settled in I looked over to Harry. "Are you feeling alright?"

He nodded and I returned it, turning my eyes to the floor, something poking me in the back of my mind. "Would any of you like some chocolate?" I asked politely, pulling it out of my bag, because a girl has to carry chocolate with her everywhere she goes.

Ron immediately accepted the sweet and devoured it in a mere few seconds. Hermione took a small piece and nibbled on it, thanking me. Harry shook his head, looking over at the fire blazing next to us.

"Let me guess, they shoved so much chocolate down your throat that you feel sick just looking at it?" I guessed, addressing Harry who cracked a smile.

"I never want to see another piece of chocolate again," he replied playfully.

"Well you're gonna have to suck it up if you hang with me, I live on chocolate, though Ron seems to like the idea of me always having chocolate," I reply making Ron blush a deep red.

"I'll make an exception for your weird chocolate diet then Victorie," he declared, making my blush slightly. I smiled at him before saying good night to the group and asking Hermione when she would come up.

"Oh, I'll be there in a minute, I need to ask the boys something first." She told me. I nodded and opened the door to the girls' dorms grabbing my pajamas and slipping into the bathroom, getting ready for bed.

3rd point of view

Downstairs

Hermione turned back to the boys with a gleam in her eyes. "You like her, don't you Harry?" She asked, smug. He blushed and attempted to stammer out a reply.

"You do?" Ron asked, not believing what he was seeing. His best mate was flustered all because of a cute girl. Harry quickly shut his mouth and just nodded cheeks aflame.

"I think it's rather sweet of you to like her. She talks about you all the time."

"She does?" both boys asked, Ron in an unbelieving way, and Harry in a hopeful way.

"Of course she does. She likes you as much, if not more than you do her." Hermione smiled and then ascended the staircase, leaving the boys where they sat.

Authors note: I thought I would add that last part and change the last chapter. I felt it needed to be revised and I've been watching the movies, so I had a little muse back. Please tell me what you think of it criticism is welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Victorie's POV

A few weeks passed and the Hogsmeade trip quickly came. Most of the third years were excited this being their first trip into the quaint town. I was not an exception to this madness and excitement. Vyvyan and Lily were constantly at my side planning where we would shop as the days between the trip shortened. Finally the day at last came, and our group was outside, waiting for everyone with a permission slip to gather outside so we could leave. I looked up at the giant clock to see Harry's gloomy face looking down at us. I looked quickly away and saw my sisters running off without me. Looking back at Harry, I waved and ran to catch up with them.

After goofing off in Zonkos, I lead Lily and Vyvyan to Honeydukes to buy some sweets for Christmas presents, since it was just around the corner. While in the store, we found Neville there, browsing over the sweets. "Neville!" Lily yells, catching his attention quickly before she jumps on him.

"Ahhh!"

"Lily! You're hurting him!" I yell over the other students.

"Oh, sorry Neville. I couldn't help myself. You looked like you need a hug," Lily explains standing up before helping our dear friend up and brushing off imaginary dirt specks from her coat.

"It's okay. You didn't hurt me…much…"

"Yay! See, Torie, he's okay!" She screeches before running off to see one of the workers make cotton candy hearts. Vyvyan sighs and drags herself over to Lily to make sure she stays out of trouble.

"Well Neville, we'll see you soon," I sigh, walking over to Vyvyan holding Lily back from the sweets. As we wrestle Lily to the door, I spot a red sucker floating in the air and out the door.

"Do lollipops float out the doors?" I ask Vyvyan, who was holding Lily by the neck.

"Not that I know of," she answers. "Lily," I yell, "Magical floating candy out the door!"

"Where!" she screeches, quite like a banshee before racing out the door to look for it. "Wait up Lily!" Vyvyan yells before dragging me out of the shop and to our sister.

"Where did the magical candy fly to?" Lily frantically asks, searching high and low for it. "Over by the Shrieking Shack," I answer as if nothing is amiss. "Well, let's go!" She yells, over excited for a piece of candy on a stick. When we move closer to the Shrieking Shack I see Ron and Hermione looking at the haunted house. I silently move closer just to make what they are saying before I signal the other two to remain quiet.

Suddenly Malfoy and his goons come to view. "You two shopping for your new dream home?" he sneers at the couple. "Bit grand for you, isn't it, Weasle-Bee? Don't your family sleep in one room?" He prods Ron with, picking up a fight.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Ron mumbles, trying to stay calm.

"Ooh, not very friendly. Boys, I think it's time to teach Wealse-Bee how to respect his superiors."

Hermione starts to sarcastically laugh, "I hope you don't mean yourself!"

"How dare you talk to me!" Malfoy yells, "You filthy little mudblood!"

"That's it! " I yell, grabbing snow and quickly balling it before I throw it at Malfoy's big head, hitting its target. I wasn't the only one who thought Malfoy needed to learn a lesson because someone else threw a snowball too, hitting his face. I glance around to find no one else there. "Who is that?" Malfoy asks, scared.

Vyvyan and Lily follow my lead and start pelting the Slytherins with snow balls. "Don't stand there! Do something!" He yells at one of his bodyguards. "What?" The boy asks, a stupid look on his face, before some force pulls his beanie above his eyes. The other goon, Crabbe I suppose, has his pants pulled down, revealing his colorful boxers. He scrambles to pull them up. Goyle pulls his beanie up over his eyes and looks around, only to see Crabbe kicked down by a force while he attempts to pull up his pants. Goyle is then taken by his scarf and spun around screaming like a girl and gaining a green complexion in his face. Malfoy trips and is dragged by his feet to the Shrieking Shack. I howl with laughter hearing his girly squeals. "What's up Malfoy? Lost your Skis?" the phantom's voice taunts. I recognize the voice as the one and only, Harry Potter.

Malfoy and his bodyguards quickly stand up and flee most likely running back to the castle. "Get out of the way!" Malfoy screams, push his one of his 'friends' down and running ahead of him. "Move!" he yells, pushing the other one down, so much for loyalty. "Malfoy! Wait! Wait!" The boys screech running after their leader. Hermione laughs hysterically at the "tough" Slytherins. And Ron smiles at them before his tassels on his hat are lifted up. He pales, and looks everywhere. Hermione's hair is lifted up before she turns backwards. "Harry!" she says in a reprimanding tone, still giggling.

Harry quickly pulls off an invisibility cloak to reveal his laughing self. "Bloody hell, Harry. That was not funny." Ron mumbles. His two friends still laugh at him.

"Come on, we should show ourselves now," I tell my sisters before walking out of the tree line and running up to our friends. Vyvyan and lily quickly trail behind me. "That was brilliant, Potter!" I yell, putting an arm over his shoulder. "I see we show ourselves now, Hale?" he says in a questioning manner.

"I would not be talking, Harry," Vyvyan says, referring to his invisibility cloak. "If I did show myself, you wouldn't have had such a show, now would you?" he replies. "Our snowballs distracted the morons for you," Lily replies, sober.

"True, and for that I thank you," he says, bowing to us.

"How did you get out of the castle?" Hermione asks, looking at Harry disapprovingly. "With this," he answers before pulling out a blank parchment. "You got out of the castle with a blank piece of paper?" Ron asks, confused. I don't blame him either. Harry points his wand to the parchment and says in a commanding voice, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The parchment quickly reveals ink all over it. Harry unfolds it to show the ink is a map of Hogwarts. "Wicked," Vyvyan says under her breath. "This is the Marauder's Map."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Victorie's POV

"Those Weasels!" Ron yells, "They never told me anything about any Marauder's Map."

We were walking back into town as Harry explains how he got his hands on it. "He won't keep it. He'll turn it over to Professor McGonagall. Aren't you?" Hermione argues.

"Oh sure. Along with his invisibility cloak." Ron says sarcastically. "Hey, it's my job to be sarcastic Ronald." I interject tired of the arguing. "Look who it is. Madam Rosmerta," Vyvyan says, taking everyone's attention off the current argument.

"Ron fancies her," Hermione teases.

"That's not true!" Ron argues, causing Lily, Vyvyan, Harry and I to groan. "Shut up!" I yell at them, causing them to stare in shock at me. I almost never blew up at them.

"Professor McGonagall!" A voice yells. We look over to see the minister of magic climbing out of a horse-drawn carriage.

"Cornelius!" our professor greets him. "Allow me minister," Hagrid says, accidentally ripping the door off the carriage. "Oh, Hagrid…"

"Sorry 'bout that." Hagrid says.

"Rosmerta, my dear. I hope business is good," the minister says directing his attention else where.

"It'd be a lot better if the Ministry wasn't sending dementors into my pub every other night!" yells, backing the minister up into a pile of horse crap.

"We have…" He starts, wiping the dung in the snow," We have a killer on the loose."

"Sirius Black in Hogsmeade!" Rosmerta scoffs. "And what would bring him here?"

The minister whispers something into her ear. "Harry Potter?" She repeats loudly. Professor and the minister shush her before ushering her into the pub. I look over to see Harry putting his cloak on. "Let me come with you," I whisper so no one else hears. He nods, and throws it over the both of us before we make our way inside. The others exchange glances before they notice our absence.

"Harry, Victorie!" Hermione yells, seeing our footsteps appear. They quickly follow us to the pub entrance, but before they can stop us from going inside the shrunken heads screech at them, "No underage wizards allowed in today!" The one on its left yells "Shut the damn door!"

"So rude." Lily and Hermione say under their breaths. "Thick heads." Ron adds before closing the door. As they shut the door they scream at each other. "Thick heads?"

"How dare they!"

"Who are they calling thick heads?"

"Young Whippersnappers!"

Harry and I quickly climb the stairs after the adults, trying our best not to make any excess noise.

"Nobody will come to a pub where they'll get scared out of their wits. Professor Dumbledore doesn't want dementors around the place." A voice says behind the door before we gently push it open and step inside, as Madam Rosmerta closes and locks it.

"Now tell what this is all about." She demands, going back over to the fire place.

"Years ago," McGonagall starts, "When Harry Potter's parents realized they were marked for death-Remember? They hid. Few knew where they were."

"One who did was Sirius Black," she continues. "And he told You-Know-Who."

"Not only did Black lead him to the potters that night…" the minister adds, taking over the story. " He also killed Peter Pettigrew!"

Harry's face was of shock, horror, and anger. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. It only helped a little.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Madam questions. "Yes, little lump of a boy," McGonagall replies. "Always trailing after Black," she adds.

"I remember," Madam says, "Never let James and Sirius out of his sight." Harry quickly tensed again, breathing heavily. "What happened?" she asked. The minister came close to where we were standing and looked in our direction. I silently slapped a hand over Harry's mouth to quiet his breathing.

"Peter tried to warn the Potters, and might have, had he not run into an old friend, Sirius Black." McGonagall said. "Black was vicious," The minister added, looking away from us to pour himself a drink. "He didn't kill Peter Pettigrew."

At this I visibly relax, not seeing what was coming next. "He destroyed him!" He yelled.

"A finger," He explains, turning back to the women near the couch. "That's all that was left. A finger. Nothing else."

"Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters but he's the reason they're dead."

Rage was pulsing in Harry's eyes, making the emerald color harden to a harsher green.

"He wants to finish things."

"I don't believe it," Rosmerta finally says.

"That's not he worst of it," The minister continues. "What could be worse?" Madam questions.

"This: Sirius Black was and remains to this day Harry Potter's godfather! Not only that, but Black is his little friend's father too!" McGonagall yells. My eyes widen in shock. She basically told them my secret! She promised not to tell anyone and she basically told my best friend! The minister and McGonagall quickly leave Rosmerta, and we follow. As soon as we step outside the pub, I rip the cloak off of myself and run back to the castle. Vyvyan and Lily run after me as Ron and Hermione run after Harry.

"Victorie!" Lily yells, trying to catch up to me. I stop just in front of the large wooden doors below the clock tower, breathing heavily. I start pacing, trying to think of what to say as my sisters catch up with me. "What the hell is going on?" Vyvyan yells at me, catching my attention.

"I'll tell you what's going on! My loving father is a murderer who not only killed his two best friends and follows Voldemort," They flinch at his name, "But he is trying to kill my best friend. And for all I know, he is coming after me to do the same!"

"What are you talking about, Victorie?" Lily asks not understanding the situation, "Who's your father?"

"My father is Sirius Black."

"You're whose daughter?" a voice behind me asks with hatred in his voice. I look back to see Harry Potter glaring at me.

AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for reading and I know that the whole "Sirius Black's daughter falling for Harry" is used a lot, but I fell in love with the idea so you can suck it up. I love you guys and hope you review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Victorie's POV

"Harry, let me explain," I plead.

"Why should I let you explain, you probably trying to kill, like you loving Dad," He yells at me.

"I am nothing like that man!"

"How would I know?" He argues back. I glare at him with all of my might. "We've been best friends since your first year on the train, when you couldn't anywhere to sit, so you sat with me and my sisters. Are you really going to question our friendship because of my parentage?"

Harry didn't say anything, but looked away, ashamed. "You're full of it, I hope you know that," I growl, walking into the castle, and back to the library, where the books could comfort me, and no one would find me. I was reading through a random potions book when Harry actually found me.

"What do you want Potter? Can't you see we're in our first fight?" I ask him, still cooling off.

"I want to apologize," he tells me. I look up fro my book with a look of surprise.

"You want to what?" I ask loudly, earning a glare from Madam Pierce, the librarian.

"I want to apologize for accusing you today." He answers calmly, kneeling down to my eye level.

"I never would have thought that you would actually apologize to me," I whisper loudly to him, smirking.

"Does that mean you'll forgive me?" He asks hopefully. I smile and pat his messy hair.

"Of course I forgive you Harry, you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world,"

"That's good, because I don't know what I would've done if I wasn't your bestest friend."

"You would have died of a broken heart because I'm awesome," I giggle.

"Yeah, sure," he says rolling his eyes before standing up and holding out his hand to me.

"Let's go before a book flies off the shelf and hits me."

"That would never happen, Harry."

"With my luck, yes it would."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you don't have as much luck as I do," I joke, knowing I have no luck what so ever. He laughs knowing I didn't either. As we walk back to the dormitories, Lupin runs into us. "Hello Harry, Victorie." He greets us.

"Hello Professor," we reply simultaneously. "Harry,Victorie. I was hoping you two would like to learn something for all of the dementors that keep bugging you."

"You mean the Patronus charm?" I ask, recalling a spell I read about today while trying to cool down about the fight. "Correct."

"That'd be cool, what do you think Harry?" I ask, turning to him.

"You already know my answer, professor."

"Well then, come along," Lupin says, leading us to his classroom.

"Are you sure about this? This is very advance magic well beyond ordinary wizarding level," Lupin reminds us, making sure we wanted to do this.

"We're sure," Harry answers for both of us, while I nod leaning against a pillar.

"Well everything's prepared. The spell I'm teaching you is called the Patronus Charm, just like you said, Victorie. A Patronus is a positive force. For the wizard who conjures one it works like a shield, with the dementor feeding on it rather than him, or her." Lupin explains. "But in order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory. Can you do this?"

"I believe we can professor," I speak up. "Very well," He says," Close your eyes," He commands. I slowly let my eye lids fall down. "Concentrate," Lupin's voice says as I search my mind for a happy memory. "Explore your past. Do you have a memory?" We both nod, our eyes still closed. "Allow it to fill you up. Lose yourself within it. Then speak the incantation, _Expecto Patronum_."

"_Expecto Patronum_." Both of us said, lost down memory lane.

"Very good. Shall we? Harry, Wand at the ready." Harry quickly pulls his wand out of his back pocket wit ha determined look on his face. Lupin waves his hands in front of a chest and it opens to reveal a dementor.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry yells, but nothing happens.

"_Expecto_…_Expecto_…" The dementor comes closer to Harry, who faints from exhaustion.

"Harry!" I scream, running over to his body. Lupin quickly put the dementor back in the chest and whips out a bar of chocolate, breaking off a piece for me and Harry. Harry Starts to come o his senses and Lupin helps me sit him up, telling him to take deep breaths and handing him chocolate.

"It's alright. I didn't expect you to do it the first time. That would have been remarkable."

"That was one nasty dementor," Harry breaths, biting into his piece of chocolate as I munch on mine.

"Oh, no, no, no. That was a boggart, Harry. A boggart. The real thing would be worse. Much, much worse." Lupin explains, as I help Harry to his feet. Harry and I exchange glances, before looking back at Lupin.

"As a matter of interest, what were you thinking? Which memory did you choose?" he asked, curiosity playing out on his face.

"The first time I rode a broom," Harry hoarsely says. I smack him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" He glares at me. "You know I'm the best damn thing that has ever happened to you Harry," I explain, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. He rolls his eyes and brings his attention back to Lupin.

"That's not good enough. Not nearly good enough." Lupin mutters.

Harry walks over to a candle shaped like a spine. "There's another," He whispers. "It's not happy, exactly." He explains, playing with the flame. "Well, it is. It's the happiest I've ever felt…but it's complicated."

"Is it strong?" Lupin asks. Harry nods.

"Then let's give it a try. You feel ready?"

"Just do it," Harry says, wanting to get it over with. Once again Lupin opens the chest, and Harry readies his wand. The dementor flies out and toward Harry.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Nothing happens, and I start to worry.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry yells with more fierceness in his voice. Suddenly a bright white light comes out of Harry's wand and attacks the dementor. The dementor is pushed back into the chest and Lupin laughs at Harry success. "Well Done, Harry. Well Done!"

"I think I've had enough for today," Harry whispers.

"Yes. Sit Down. Here," Lupin hands harry a piece of chocolate before turning to me. "Are you ready?" He asks me. I nod and bring out my wand. My first try is a failure. I was thinking of some pranks we had pulled on Jonathan. On my second try, I thought about home, but that brought on home sickness and didn't work either. I finally succeeded on my third try, thinking of Harry and how I felt for him, and I know it sounds all mushy and stuff, but it's true. It really does work.

I sat down next to Harry exhausted and eating a piece of chocolate. "You would've given your father a run for his money, Harry. And that's saying something," Lupin tells Harry.

"I was thinking of him. And Mum. Seeing their faces. They were talking to me. Just talking. That's the memory I chose. I don't even know if it's real. But it's the best I have." Harry explains. "Well, one of the best…" he amends, seeing my face. "What did you think of, Victorie?" He asks, changing the subject. I blushed and looked away.

"It's personal," I mumble, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Thank you professor, for teaching me and Harry this. I really must go now. It's almost supper time." I say before running out the door and to the great hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Victorie's POV

Winter quickly turned to spring and Harry wouldn't stop bugging me about what I thought of during our session with Lupin. "Come on just a hint?" He asks me.

"Alright, here's the hint. I was thinking of a he." I said, knowing he wouldn't guess it. "If you guess correctly in the next minute, I'll serenade Snape with a muggle song of your choice."

"Jonathan?"

"Nope."

"Your step-dad?"

"No."

"Malfoy?"

"Eww!"

"Just checking. Okay….um, Ron?"

"God no, but closer."

"The twins?"

"No."

"Percy?"

"That's almost as bad as Malfoy."

"You're right. Is it-"

"Times up! You just lost the game*!"

"No it isn't I had five more seconds!"

"Not anymore, Loser."

"SHUT UP!" Lily yells, scaring us both. We look over to see Vyvyan, Lily, Ron and Hermione looking at us with agitated glares. "We're going to the Library, Victorie. Do you want to come?" Vyvyan asks politely, or as politely as she can. I look outside and shake my head, seeing how beautiful it is. "I think I'll go outside with Harry and them. You go study. I'll see you later, okay?"

I exchange goodbyes with my sisters before catching up with the Golden Trio.

"Beautiful day," Hermione says, breaking the silence.

"Gorgeous," Ron agrees. "Unless of course you've been ripped to pieces!" He viciously adds, glaring at Hermione.

"Ripped to pieces?" Harry asks

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Ronald lost his rat."

"I haven't lost anything! Your cat killed him!" He accuses.

"Rubbish."

"You've seen the way that bloodthirsty beast of hers is always lurking about. And Scabbers is gone."

"Well maybe you should take better care of your pets!" Hermione yells at him.

"Your cat killed him!"

"Did not."

"Did."

"Didn't"

"Wait! I though you hated that rat of yours. In first year you said he was a pitiful creature!" I yell at Ron getting both of their attentions.

"That beast still ate him." He mumbled.

"He did not!"

"How did the hearing go Hagrid?" I ask as we make our way over him in the lake, Ron and Hermione still going at it like an old married couple.

"Well, first off, the committee members took turns talking 'bout why we were there." He said, skipping a rock on the lake surface. "An' then I got up an' did my piece. Said how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff, always cleaned his feathers." He continues, playing with another smooth roc kin his hands. "An' then Lucius Malfoy got up. Well, you can imagine. He said Buckbeak was a deadly an' dangerous creature who would kill you as soon as he looked at you."

"And then?" Hermione asked, finally stopping her argument with Ron.

"He asked for the worst, did old Lucius."

"They're not sacking you!" Ron cried out.

"No, I'm not sacked." Hagrid threw another rock. "Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!" He cries, throwing one final rock into the Black Lake.

The next morning as I walked down to the common room, I found Harry sitting on the plush couch. "What are you doing up so early?" He asks me.

"Homework," I answer, holding up my potions book.

"I saw Peter Pettigrew's name on the Marauder's Map." He suddenly says as I sit down next to him. I look up in shock of hearing that name. "What?"

"I saw his name running in the hallway. I went to investigate, but Snape caught me. Lupin took the map away from me."

"Harry, are you sure that's what you saw?" I ask him.

"I'm sure."

"Well I say we get Breakfast and then go to class, and never think of this again. Shall we?"

"We shall."

"The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the Inner Eye. Only then can you see. Try again."

"I'm going to go to sleep," Vyvyan says, putting her head down. "I think I'll join you," Lily says, looking horrible and sleepy, before letting her head fall on the table, and soft snores coming from her direction. I stare into the misty glass ball, watching the mist shape.

"Do you mind me trying?" Hermione asks over at the table next to us.

"The Grim, possibly," She answers staring at the ball in deep concentration.

"My dear," started Professor Trelawney, "From the first moment you stepped foot in my class I sensed you did not posses the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. No, you see, there. You may be young in years, but your heart is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave."

I tried to hold back my laughter as Hermione pushed the ball off the table and stormed out of the room. "Have I said something?" Professor Trelawney asks, making me double over in laughter.

Class quickly ends and I rush out of the room, only to trip over the ball Hermione knocked down. I pick it up and glare at it, walking up the stairs back to class.

"She's gone mental, Hermione has. Not that she wasn't always mental, but now it's out in the open for everyone to see."

"Hang on Ron, I left my books in there," Harry says.

"I'm not going back," Ron says, appalled by the idea.

"Fine. See you later."

"See you."

I run up the Harry and grab his arm. "I'm heading up anyways, come on." I whisper in his ear as I drag him up the stairs.

"You were going to drag me back anyways, weren't you?"

"Yup."

We reach the class and I set the ball back on its stand as Harry grabs his bag full of books. I see a face in he magical ball whispering Harry's name." Harry come look at this. He walks over and stares into the ball, also seeing the face. Suddenly he is grabbed by the shoulder, and jumps, making me shriek in horror.

"He will return tonight." Professor says in a demonic voice.

"Sorry?" Harry asks.

"Tonight, he who betrayed his friends, whose heart rots with murder shall break free. Innocent blood shall be spilt and servant and master shall be reunited once more."

I hide behind Harry as professor returns to normal.

"I'm so sorry, dear boy. Did you say something?" She asks, as if nothing happened.

"No. Nothing." He answers as we walk out, scared out of our wits. I sprint down the stairs, trying to put distance between that classroom and myself. Harry keeps up with me, trying to do the same.

*you lost the game :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Victorie's POV

"I'm going to Hagrid's." I tell Vyvyan and Lily. "Don't get caught," Vyvyan whispers. Lily hugs me and I leave through the portrait opening. I find Harry, Ron, and Hermione all heading down to Hagrid's too, so I run to catch up with them. We silently pass the executioner and walk across the bridge.

"I can't believe their going to kill Buckbeak. It's just too horrible." Hermione finally says, sadness crossing her face.

"It just got worse," Ron said, looking over at Malfoy and his goons.

"What did I say? Father said I can keep the hippogriff's head. I'll donate it to the Gryffindors' room." Malfoy sneers. "This is going to be rich."

Hermione and I storm over to Malfoy. Red is hazing my eyesight. "Look who's here."

"Ahh, Come to se the show?" Malfoy asks.

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione yells Taking out her wands and putting it in Malfoy's face.

"Hermione, no!" Ron yells, "He's not worth it."

"Ron, this sick bastard deserves anything and everything Hermione wants to do to him!" I yell, whipping out my wand and also pointing it in his face. Hermione slowly lowers her wand, and turns away. She quickly turns back around and punches him in the nose. Malfoy falls down and I kick where the sun doesn't shine. He struggles to get up and hobbles back to the castle with his goons.

"That felt good," Hermione says, anger leaving her face.

"That felt like it needed to be done more often," I added.

"Not good, brilliant," Ron adds, a little late. We walk down to Hagrid's hut and are quickly ushered inside.

"Look at him. Loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows through 'em." Hagrid says, staring at Buckbeak through the window with Harry.

"Why don't we just set him free?" Harry asks.

"They'd know it was me, and then Dumbledore would get into trouble. He's coming down, Dumbledore. Says he wants to be with me when they… when it 'appens. Great man, Dumbledore, a great man." Hagrid and Harry turn from the window.

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid." Hermione says, standing up.

"You'll do no such thing!" he exclaims. "Think I want you seeing something like that? No. you just drink your tea and be off. Oh. Before you do, Ron…" He says going to a cabinet and opening a container, pulling out Scabbers.

"You're alive!" Ron exclaims, taking the rat from Hagrid.

"Keep a closer eye on your pet, Ron."

"I think you owe someone an apology," Hermione says.

"Right," Ron says, "Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."

"I meant me!" Suddenly a vase full of sand breaks.

"Blimey. What was that?" Ron asks, looking at the vase. Hermione picks up a weirdly shaped rock and studies it. Another rock flies in and hits harry in the Head. He looks out the window, only to find Dumbledore, the minister, and the executioner are walking down the path to the hut.

"It's late. It's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here. Someone sees you outside the castle this time of night, you'll be in trouble. Particularly you, Harry and Victorie." He looks at the door and yells, "With you in a moment!" He ushers us out the back door. We run behind the giant pumpkins, near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I hear a twig break behind me, and Hermione and my heads quickly turn to look behind us into the forest. "Is that…" I start.

"What?" Harry asks.

"I thought I just saw… never mind."

"Let's go!" Ron whispers loudly. We quickly run from behind the pumpkins up the path, to where Hermione and I hit Malfoy. We get up there just in time to see the blade come down on Buckbeak. The crows flew away. I turned into Harry's shoulder and started crying. Hermione turned to Ron for comfort. We all stood there for a minute in grief before Ron was bitten by Scabbers. He dropped the rat, which started to run away. We started yelling for him to come back. I started to run after him, the others not far behind.

"Wait!" Harry yelled.

I paused for a breath only to see run the Whomping Willow.

"Harry do you realize what tree this is?" Hermione asked as Ron captured his rat.

"That's not good." He mumbles.

"Ron, run!" I scream. He looks up and starts pointing.

"Harry, Hermione, Victorie, Run! It's the Grim!"

I look behind to see a large unkempt dog growling at us. He starts running towards us and then jumps over our heads, running to Ron. He takes Ron's leg by his jaw and drag Ron into the opening in the Whomping Willow.

"Harry!" He yells. We star to run after him, but he quickly disappears.

"Ron!" Harry screams. We stand up, only to be whacked back down by one of the willow's branches. The Whomping Willow comes alive and starts trying to hit us with its branches. We can still hear Ron's pleas for help.

"Come on!" Harry yells as we run towards the tree.

"Move!" I screech, pushing Harry and Hermione down, only to be hit with one of the two branches coming to hit them. "Ow! That really hurt!" I complain, getting and sprinting away from an on coming branch. Harry is hit, and his glasses fly off next to him. Hermione grabs onto a branch, holding on for dear life. Harry Grabs his glasses and stands up, only to be grabbed by Hermione. She lets go and he flies into the hole. The branch she's on flies towards me and she grabs my arm, also pushing my down the hole. I fall right on top of Harry. I stand and apologize before moving out of the way only for Hermione to land on Harry.

"I'm Sorry."

"Don't worry," He answers, out of breath.

"Where do you suppose this goes?" I ask, looking down the tunnel.

"I have a hunch." Harry says, before walking down the tunnel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Victorie's POV

I was the first to climb out of the tunnel and into The Shrieking Shack. I was followed by Harry and then Hermione. On the floor is a dirt trail, where Ron was dragged in by. I t traveled up the stairs.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack, Aren't We?" Hermione asks in a whisper.

"Come on." Harry says, pulling me by the hand. My other hand latches onto Hermione's and we creep up the stairs, following the dirt trail.

Harry leads us to an open door, where Ron is.

"Ron," Harry says, gaining the boy's attention.

"Ron. You're okay," Hermione says, running to him. I kneel down and inspect his bite.

"The dog. Where is it?" Harry asks.

"It's a trap. He's the dog. He an Animagus." Ron hurriedly explains pointing to a corner of the room where the dog's footprints turn into a man's footsteps. The door to the room shuts revealing Sirius Black, my father.

"If you want tot kill Harry, you have to kill us too!" Hermione yells, stepping in front of him as my father approaches us.

"No. Only one will die tonight." He says calmly.

"Then it will be you!" Harry yells, pushing Hermione to me and running to Sirius, wrapping his hands around his throat to choke him. He pulls Sirius to the ground, and points his wand in his face.

My dear old father starts to laugh hysterically. "Are you going to kill me, Harry?" He asks. Lupin bursts into the room at moment. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Harry's wand is shot out of his hand, and the look he gives Lupin breaks my heart. Harry scrambles off of my father and runs to us.

"Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged aren't we?" Lupin asks, pointing his wand to him. "Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within."

"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you?" Sirius asks. Lupin drops his wand and helps my father up. They hug like old friend who haven't seen each other in a while.

"I found him."

"I know."

"He's here."

"I understand."

"Let's kill him!"

"NO" Hermione yells, "I trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend."

Oh, that explains the hugging.

"He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes." Hermione tells us, pointing to Lupin.

"How long have you known?"

"Since Professor Snape set the essay."

"Well, Hermione. You really are the brightest witch of your age I ever met."

"Enough talk, Remus!" Sirius yells, "Come on, let's kill him!"

"Wait!"

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! Longing for my wife and daughter!"

Lupin looks over at Harry and me before handing Sirius his wand.

"Very well. Kill him. But wait one more minute. Harry and Victorie have to know why."

"We know why." I finally speak up, gaining everyone's attention. Sirius's face lights up when he spots me. "You betrayed his parents," I say. "You're the reason they're dead!"

"No, it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents…somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!"

"Who was it then?" Harry basically yells.

"Peter Pettigrew!" my father yells, taking his eyes off of me to look at Harry. "And he's in this room! Right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out and Play!"

Snape runs into the room and disarms Sirius.

"Vengeance is sweet." He says, pointing his wand at my father. "How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

"Severus-" Lupin starts, before Snape points his wand at him.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping a friend into the castle. Here's the proof."

Brilliant, Snape," Dad says, "You've put your keen mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion. If you'll excuse us, Remus and I have business to attend to."

"Give me a reason. I beg you!"

"Don't be a fool." Lupin tells him.

"He can't help it. It's habit."

"Sirius! Be quiet."

Be quiet yourself!"

"You two, quarrelling like an old married couple."

"Why don't you Run along and play with your chemistry set!"

Snape puts his wand to my father's throat whispering, "I could do it, you know. But why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of Fear? Oh, yes. A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best."

Harry wraps his arm around me and pulls my wand out of my back pocket.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Snape flies into the old bed post and is knocked out by the force of the hit and spell combined.

"Harry! What did you just do?" Ron asks.

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione exclaims.

"Do it again, Harry! That was amazing!" I yell, earning looks from around the room. "What? I don't like him, you know."

"Tell me about Peter." Harry demands.

"He was at school with us. We thought he was out friend!" Lupin yells.

"No. He's dead. You killed him!"

"No, he didn't. I thought so too, until you mentioned him on the map!"

"The map was lying then!" I exclaim.

"The map never lies! Pettigrew's alive! And He's right there!" Sirius explains, pointing to Ron.

"Me? He's mental."

"Not you! The rat!"

"He's been in my family for-"

"-Twelve years? Curiously long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

"So what?"

"All they could fin of Pettigrew was his…" I started.

"Finger! Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat!"

"Show me!"

Sirius grabs the rat from Ron and Both Sirius and Lupin throw a spell at him, hitting him just as he was about to go through a hole in the wall, transforming him into a man, that looked much better as a rat. They pull him out of the wall, and he starts to grovel. I turn away disgusted and once more try to patch up Ron's leg. As soon as I was done Harry had convinced the men to leave Peter for the dementors. We all started down the tunnel again with Lupin holding Peter and Snape's body floating behind us. Harry and Sirius were helping Ron walk. We make it out to find night had fallen. Sirius and Harry put Ron down, and Hermione checks his wound. Harry looks over to where Sirius wondered off to. I get up and follow him, with Harry trailing behind me.

"It's beautiful isn't?" my father asks, looking over at me and Harry. "I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man."

He turns to Harry, "that was a noble thing you did back there. He doesn't deserve it."

"I didn't think my dad would have wanted his best friends to become killers. I didn't think my best friend would have wanted her father to be one either. Besides, dead, the truth dies with him. Alive, you're free."

We look behind us to see Pettigrew trying anything to be free of the Dementor's Kiss. Remus pulls Him away from Ron and Hermione.

"I don't know if you know, Harry but when you were born James and Lily me your godfather."

"I know."

"I can understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle. And I can understand if you choose to stay with your adopted family, Victorie… but if you both ever wanted a different home…" He trails off.

"What? Come and live with you?" I ask amazed at the proposition.

"It's just a thought. I can understand if you don't want to."

"Harry!" Hermione's voice cuts through the moment we were having with my dad. We looked over to see the full moon coming out, and Lupin Transforming.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Victorie's POV

My father quickly runs over trying to help Lupin transform. Lupin drops his wand and Peter picks it up, changing himself into a rat and escaping. Harry tries to run after him, but Hermione pulls him back.

"Remus! Remus!" My father yells trying to get Lupin's attention. "Run! Run!" My father yells back at us, but we're stuck in place with fright. Lupin finishes his transformation and throws my dad off of him.

"Come on."

"Wait!" Hermione says.

"Hermione! Bad idea, bad idea."

She ignores Ron and slowly walks over to our professor.

"Professor Lupin?" She asks before he starts howling at us. Suddenly a black dog leaps at him, just as he is about to slash at me. Sirius!

The two canine- like creatures begin to fight, Sirius trying to keep our deranged werewolf professor away from us. They start growling at us. They run off, taking the battle elsewhere.

"Dad!" I yell running off after them, with Harry hot on my tail. I stop and watch Lupin throw my dad into a rock before sprint towards them again. Harry comes from behind me wit ha rock in his hands and throws it at them, hitting Lupin in the back of the head. He growls at us and comes stalking over to us, about to slash Harry. A howl in the distance stops him, and he runs to investigate it. Dad transforms and limps off into the forest and I grab Harry by the hand and follow him into the forest. When we reach him he is by a lake, nearly dead.

"Dad!" I yell running to his side.

"Sirius!" Harry says, coming next to me.

"No." He whispers.

"Dad!" I yell at him. Harry looks over to the lake to find it freezing up. Dad wakes up and starts screaming at the sky. I look up to find hundreds of dementors flying above us. One quickly drops down and starts to use a Dementor's kiss on my dad.

"No!" I scream, before another comes down to perform the kiss on me and Harry. Harry stands up and Yells, "_Expecto Patronum_!" creating a small ball of light. It wasn't strong enough hand quickly diminished after two dementors hit it. A dementor comes over to Harry and he screams in pain, falling as it flies back up. I watch as one right after the other eats up part of my father's and best friend's soul. Before finally, a small ball of light floats out of my father's lips. As the Dementor's surround us, a Patronus in the shape of a stag appears across the lake, emitting light and scaring off the dementors. The small ball of light that had just escaped my father's lips floats back down, and he starts to breath again.

Harry looks back over to where the stag was and then loses consciousness. I smile and fall back exhausted, before I, too lost consciousness.

I wake up the next day to find the sun shining down on me. I squint and look around at my surroundings. I was in the infirmary, with Ron in the bed next to me, eating like there's no tomorrow. "What is the date?" I ask Ron, scaring him half to death.

"Wha'?"

"What is today?" I ask again, more agitated.

"Thursday." He answers, swallowing his mouthful.

"You're saying that I've been in the infirmary for two days straight?" I ask.

"What happened to my dad?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I have no idea what you are talking about."

I sigh, upset with Ron. Soon Madam Pomfrey comes in and checks on Ron and me, before allowing me to go to the dormitories. While there I run into my sisters, who were going to visit me.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again!" Lily screams, as she glomps me.

"Vyvyan, Help!"

"Lilith Evangeline Hale, get off your sister right now!" Vyvyan yells. Lily immediately gets off, looking bashful.

"I'm sorry, I've just been worried. We've all been."

"What's happened since I've been out?" I ask, walking with my sisters to the Great Hall.

"Sirius Black escaped from Hogwarts and is now one the run, Buckbeak was mysteriously freed, and Lupin is resigning because word got out that he's a werewolf." Lily explained, counting it of on her fingers.

"What happened to Harry and Hermione?" I ask.

They were in the infirmary, but were quickly released, they had some nasty cuts. As we walk into the Great Hal I hear Ron's voice. "What are you yelling about now, Ron?" I ask as we head to the Gryffindor table. A package came in for you and Harry. Harry's opened up and we saw he got a Firebolt." He explains, as he hobbles over to us on his crutch.

"Stay back from it!" Ron suddenly yells at Seamus, who almost picks it up. Harry decides to walk in at that moment and Seamus runs over to him.

"Can I have a go, Harry? After you, of course." Seamus asks Harry.

"What are you talking about?" He asks as I open my package. Inside is a Firebolt too, but there's also a framed picture of a couple, cooing over a baby. I recognize Sirius as the man and look at the woman. She looks almost exactly like, except for my hair and eye color. I realize this is my mother and I tear up. I see Buckbeak's feather being held up by Hermione and knew that my dad had something to do with these gifts, besides the fact he gave me this picture, of course.

"Let's go try out our new presents Harry!" I suggest, wiping tears from my eyes. He smiles at me and we race wit hour new broom out the door. We mount our brooms. "On the count of three Harry!" I yell, laughing.

"One…two…THREE!" I yell taking off before Harry and laughing the whole time. We fly up into the clouds and over the Black Lake. Racing each other like two little children hoping the day wouldn't end.

AN: Well. This is the end of my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I hope to do year four, but it might not be up for awhile. I would like to thank my friends for encouraging me to write this, and letting me use their characters for the story. You guys will be in the story more often later on, I promise! I would like to thank my readers; you really cheer me up when I see how many of you read this. I love you guys, and hope you check out my other crappy, yet interesting stories. I love you like Purple! **I apologize for grammar and waiting for the end. I am really lazy and hope you guys can forgive me. **


End file.
